Fishing is an activity that involves people of all walks of life and all experience levels. On any given day one may find a young child learning how to cast his or her first line with a parent or guardian. In addition, professionals and recreational fishermen often share the same streams, ponds, lakes, sounds, rivers, oceans and virtually all other bodies of water. But the ultimate goal for all who attempt to bait an aquatic creature into a hook or net is the same. And that is to catch fish.
Fishermen have long been searching for the best way to attract fish to their lines, hooks and nets. Oftentimes, people do not want to solely rely on the bait to attract fish, and instead opt for other items to assist in the fishing process. This includes everything from using scented products and shiny objects to gain the attention of these aquatic creatures. Modern technology offers more expensive and complex items such as electronic sonar equipment. But for the fisherman using a rod and reel, the most cost-effective and redeeming fishing tool to supplement bait, or even to serve as the bait, is the lure.
Traditional fishing lures come in all shapes and sizes. Many seek to attract the visual senses of fish by posing as typical prey. However, there remains a need for a lure that goes beyond visual stimulation and actually appeals to the natural instincts of predatory aquatic creatures. In addition, this need requires more than just mere sounds and signals to simulate nature. Instead, there needs to be a means of creating a more authentic and natural attraction for predatory aquatic creatures. The present invention solves this need by electronically luring aquatic creatures through a two-phase process that also is cost-effective. In addition, the present invention is such that both aspects of this two-phase process are dynamic in that the emitted electrical impulse energy and subsequent acoustic energy rise and taper off.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,804,909 issued to West on Oct. 19, 2004 is a vibrating fishing lure with water dynamics. West employs a weighted motor to cause the lure to vibrate. Unlike the present invention, West uses the motor to physically move the lure via the vibrations in a manner that is designed to visually stimulate the attention of passing predatory fish. In contrast, the present invention operates via a two-phase process that includes first emitting electrical impulse energy through the use of at least two electrodes and then following that with a second phase of emitting vibrations calibrated to emit acoustic sound energy. U.S. Pat. No. 7,325,5357 issued to Wiskur on Feb. 5, 2008 is an acoustical fishing lure. Wiskur uses an oscillating striker and tone wire to cause high frequency vibrations and sound waves. Unlike the present invention, Wiskur is merely an internal noisemaker that creates a certain level of sound. In contrast, the present invention is configured to operate via a two-phase process that includes first emitting electrical impulse energy through the use of at least two electrodes and then following that with a second phase of emitting vibrations calibrated to emit acoustic sound energy. In addition, the present invention is activated when sensor pins detect that they are submerged underwater.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,659 issued to King et al on Nov. 18, 2003 is a fishing lure that employs a battery to power a light emitting device or motor. Unlike the present invention, King closes the circuit only when the lure is in a specific position. In addition, King is essentially a noisemaker or light-emitting device depending on the chosen usage. In contrast, the present invention is configured to operate via a two-phase process that includes first emitting electrical impulse energy through the use of at least two electrodes and then following that with a second phase of emitting vibrations calibrated to emit acoustic sound energy. In addition, the present invention is activated when sensor pins detect that they are submerged underwater as opposed to reliance on specific positioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,697 issued to Watson et al on Jan. 23, 1996 is a fishing lure that emits pre-selected signal patterns through the use of a battery-powered oscillating circuit. Unlike the present invention, Watson merely emits electrical signals at a constant level when activated instead of being a dynamic simulation of natural attraction. Also in contrast to Watson, the present invention is configured to operate via a two-phase process that includes first emitting electrical impulse energy through the use of at least two electrodes and then following that with a second phase of emitting vibrations calibrated to emit acoustic sound energy. In addition, the present invention is activated when sensor pins detect that they are submerged underwater as opposed to reliance on specific positioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,132 issued to Atkinson on Apr. 19, 1983 is a fishing lure with vibration producing means. Atkinson is similar to other vibration-type lures in much of the same way as the aforementioned items. The present invention is different from all these existing lures in that the present invention is configured to operate via a two-phase process that includes first emitting electrical impulse energy through the use of at least two electrodes and then following that with a second phase of emitting vibrations calibrated to emit acoustic sound energy. In addition, the present invention is activated when sensor pins detect that they are submerged underwater as opposed to reliance on specific positioning.
Based on the existing lures, there remains a need for an item that satisfies more than just noise simulation. Instead, there is a need for a dynamic process that simulates not only the initial disablement or wounding of a living thing, but also the aftermath that includes distress and escape attempt. The present invention solves this need by closing a circuit upon being submerged in water such that two distinct phases of operation are triggered in a manner that simulates a scenario of injury and resulting distress for a wounded living thing.